Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends Issue 1
"The Best of Friends" is the second issue and first chapter of Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends. Characters Featured Characters * Knights of Rao (Origin) ** Emerald / Dionne Stewart (flashback and main story) (origins revealed) (joins team) ** Galaxor / Mitchell Davies (joins team) ** Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang (flashback and main story) (origins revealed) (joins team) ** Long Shadow (joins team) ** Terra / Tara Markov (joins team) ** Toymaster / Hiro Okamura (joins team) Supporting Characters * Blue Lantern Corps ** Arisia Rrab ** Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El (flashback and main story) * Green Lantern Corps ** John Stewart (flashback and main story) ** Kilowog (flashback and main story) ** Lana Lang (flashback and main story) Villains * Kanjar Ro (First appearance) * Sinestro Corps ** Arkillo ** Sinestro * Red Lantern Corps ** Atrocitus ** Bleez * Kento (flashback only) ** Parademons (flashback only) Other Characters * Vixen / Mari Jiwe McCabe (flashback only) Premise After her first encounter with Toymaster, Terra resumed to bring together her superhero team. Along with the tale about Terra and Toymaster recruiting their first four teammates, this issue also reveals their friends’ origins as new heroes (how Amber Lang and Dionne Stewart earned membership in the Indigo Tribe and Green Lantern Corps respectively, how Mitchell Davies was given his moniker of Galaxor and why Long Shadow was chosen to be in Terra’s side). Plot Tara Markov is having a happy reunion with her two friends Amber Lang and Dionne Stewart, to whom she reveals her new secret as a superheroine and Superman's prodigy. To Tara's own surprise, Amber and Dionne also reveal to be superheroines themselves: Amber is a member of the Indigo Tribe while Dionne is a Green Lantern (nicknamed The Emerald by other Lanterns) like her father John and Amber's mother Lana. As Amber and Dionne go to meet Toymaster and Superman, Tara is met with Lana, who invites her for a visit in her home. There, Lana reveals to Tara (like she revealed to Dionne) that Amber was born in the Indigo Tribe's home planet of Nok; years ago, Lana was travelling in Nok with Superman as her escort before she approached an Eggmaker, a giant Nok flower which can give birth to any humanoid by absorbing another female being's DNA. The plant eventually absorbed Lana's DNA by feeding on her blood and produced an egg. And a baby girl (whom Lana named Amber) hatched from that egg and was born. Lana eventually raised Amber on Earth with Superman as the godfather and Indigo-1 as the godmother. Years later, Amber started developing a strong sense of compassion for all living animals on Earth, which drew the attention of Proselyte, the Indigo Tribe's Entity of compassion, who bonded her with a Indigo tribe ring, making her Earth's first Indigo Lantern. As she and Lana go to meet with the others on Odym, Lana also tells Tara a tale about how Dionne became a Green Lantern like her father did; Born with her father's Willpower and her mother Mari Jiwe McCabe / Vixen's animal instincts, Dionne proved herself a fighter when she effortlessly defeated three Parademons who invaded Lexcorp during a field trip she was attending to (and even intimidated Apokolipian assassin Kanto, forcing him to retreat). Just then, a Green Lantern ring sensed Dionne's strong willpower and granted her membership in the Corps, on which she begun training with Kilowog, whom she bonded with naturally. Back in present day, Tara and Lana encounter Dionne and Mitchell Davies, a young Australian and friend of Toymaster who was given by S.T.A.R. Labs scientists a golden tech suit which grants him abilities similar to the Green Lanterns. Dionne and Amber eventually amplify his suit too make him a true equivalent to the Lanterns. Meanwhile, Blue Lanterns Superman, Arisia Rrab and Solovar are battling alongside Green Lanterns John Stewart and Kilowog against Kanjar Ro and his robots, who are competing with the Sinestro Corps and Red Lantern Corps on stealing experiments from Project Cadmus' space colony. There, Toymaster and Indigo Lantern encounter Long Shadow, who was created to be a member of Project Cadmus' genetically created super-soldiers the Ultimen. As sensed by Amber, Long Shadow is the most innocent and selfless member of the Ultimen, a quality which set him apart from his somewhat greedy and arrogant teammates. Toymaster and Amber inject him with a serum made by Toymaster with a Nok plant provided by Amber which will allow him to live longer than the other Ultimen. Joined by Terra, Lana, Dionne and Mitchell (who dubs himself Galaxor), the heroes defeat the rogue Lanterns and Ro's forces before Toymaster sets the space colony to be self destructed, leaving Ro floating in space helplessly until he is retrieved and apprehended by a group of Green Lanterns sent by the Guardians of Oa. As the incident is reported to be caused by failed unstable experiments, the heroes rejoice while Terra, Toymaster, Dionne, Amber, Galaxor and Long Shadow regroup to their headquarters as Lana and John are confident of the great change their two girls will do alongside their friends, to which Superman optimistically tells them to have faith. Notes * Set before the events of Justice League: Knights of Rao episode: “Blue Hope” Category:JLA/TT Secret Legends